Fright of Passage
by UnderTheWillowTrees
Summary: When Hiccup was five, his uncle was seemingly frozen by a terrifying dragon known as the 'Flightmare'. Hell bent on clearing his uncle's name, Hiccup and his girlfriend, Astrid, embark on a dangerous quest to stop the Flightmare from reaching Berk. Pairings: Hiccup/Astrid. Rating: K
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, next role reversal! Yay!**

**I'm not even kidding right now, my family's car alarm goes off every time it rains... and we live in Britain!**

**Seriously, every five minutes it's 'BEEP BEEP BEEP'.**

**Ugh.**

**Anyway, so as you can see from the title, the most voted for episode was actually Fright of Passage!(I was actually hoping for this one because Astrid was just being a general BAMF).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_The island of Berk was in utter chaos as Arvendole's Fire lit up the night sky._

_Vikings ran around in all directions, weapons clutched in their large hands._

_"Get inside! The Flightmare is coming!" Stoick yelled from the highest point in the village, completely unaware of the fact that his five year old son, Hiccup, was running through the village, his heavy axe clutched in his hands and a determined look of his face._

_"Hiccup? What are you doing out?" 'Fearless' Finn Haddock, Stoick's cousin, asked the young heir._

_"I'm going to kill the Flightmare." Hiccup answered, showing his favourite adult (aside from his father) his new axe._

_"Oh, no you're not." chuckled Finn, ruffling Hiccup's already tussled hair._

_"Why?" demanded Hiccup._

_"You're much too young lad! You let your uncle handle this one, alright?" said Finn._

_Finn_ _wasn't te__chnically Hiccup's uncle, but Hiccup had always referred to him as such._

_"Fine." huffed Hiccup. "But I'll watch your back."_

_"Alright kiddo." smiled Finn, before pulling his axe out of his belt loop and charging towards the centre of town where the Flightmare had just appeared._

_He glared up at the blue, glowing dragon and yelled at the top of his lungs,_

_"Here I am, ungodly beast! Fearless Finn Haddock! I've been waiting ten years for this moment! Come and get me if you dare!"_

_The Flightmare screeched and breathed some kind of blue mist at Finn, making the man cry out in fear and freeze on the spot._

_"Uncle Finn!" yelled Hiccup, raising his axe above his head and charging towards the dragon that was closing in on his uncle._

_"Hiccup, no!" cried a female voice from behind him, grabbing his arm and trying to pull him back._

_"Get off, Astrid!" Hiccup spat at the young blonde. "I have to help him!"_

_"B-but you'll get hurt!" exclaimed Astrid as Gobber helped her restrain him._

_"No, no! Get off! Uncle Finn! Uncle Finn!"_

* * *

Hiccup yelled in frustration as he sank his axe into yet another barrel.

"You want some of this?! Alright, who's next?!" he spat, yanking his axe out of the barrel, spinning around to another and launching his weapon into that one.

"Uh, Hiccup? I think you- yeah, yeah, you got all of them." said Astrid, rubbing the back of her neck.

Hiccup scowled and allowed his breathing to go back to normal before he continued to destroy the barrels.

"Hiccup's been killing inanimate objects all day." commented Fishlegs, his nose buried in the Book of Dragons.

"He's really wound up about the Flightmare, huh?" sighed Astrid, twisting some of her loose hair around her fingers.

"That's too bad for him!" smirked Snotlout who was sat up against the wall of the academy, braiding her black hair into a side braid. "When the Flightmare comes, Haddocks freeze! Isn't that right Hic? I mean, you are a-"

Hiccup scowled and launched his axe at Snotlout, not aiming to actually hit her, just to frighten her.

It worked.

"Haddock." squeaked Snotlout, clambering to her feet and stumbling away from the axe that had managed to make a large crack in the wall.

* * *

**First chapter!**

**So here's the plan,**

**After Fright of Passage is done, I'm gonna do Thawfest (second most voted for) and then We Are Family 1 & 2 (someone requested it but I cannot remember who nghhh.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**In regards to a question asked:**

**Yes. Snotlout is a girl. And 'she' is also not Hiccup's cousin. Ya know. 'Cause of the flirting and whatnot.**

**And whenever I read role reversals it's Snotlout just being a general suck up (which is really funny) so I thought I would do something different.**

**One more thing, this is kind of a continuation of Heath Report, which is why Hiccup and Astrid are going out.**

**Yeah.**

* * *

A few seconds later, the twins hurried into the academy, Tuffnut wheeling an enormous wheelbarrow full of apples and Ruffnut clutching a large basket full of fish and chicken.

"Haven't you guys heard? The Flightmare is coming!" exclaimed Tuffnut, a glint of excitement in his eyes.

"Uh, guys? Really trying _not _to talk about that right now." Astrid hissed at them with a quick glance at the still seething Hiccup.

"Uh, hate to break it to you but that's all anyone is talking about." said Ruffnut.

"Yeah! Well, that and Hiccup's uncle." smirked Tuffnut. "Anyway, we have to go get ready for the end of the world! See ya!"

Then the two hurried off into one of the old dragon pens.

"Ya just never know with those two, do you?" sighed Astrid. "Anyway, Hiccup, just because Arvendole's Fire is coming, doesn't mean the Flightmare is too."

"Yes it does! Every ten years, the sky lights up with Arvendole's Fire and when it does the Flightmare appears. There's a bit about the Flightmare in the book! It's glow and banshee like scream are unmistakable! The book also says that the Flightmare is so terrifying it actually freezes its prey in their tracks." informed Fishlegs.

"Yup! Just ask Frozen Finn Haddock! Right Hic-" began Snotlout, but she was cut off when Hiccup let out an annoyed shout, grabbed her shoulders, threw her to the floor and pressed her face into the ground using his boot.

"You think it's funny, Snotlout?!" he barked. "You think it's a joke that my uncle's name was ruined by that stupid dragon?!"

"I thought it was funny a few seconds ago, but now that you're squishing my face, I can see why it might be upsetting you." groaned Snotlout. "Can I get up? Please?"

"Whatever." hissed Hiccup, taking his foot off of her face, yanking his axe out of the wall and storming out of the academy.

"Thanks a lot, Snotlout." sighed Astrid before hurrying after Hiccup. "Hiccup! Wait!"

* * *

Astrid finally caught up with Hiccup and grabbed his arm.

"You can't stop me Astrid. I've been waiting ten whole years to clear my uncle's name and you are not gonna stop me." said Hiccup.

"I wasn't gonna stop you." Astrid told him, moving her hand down his arm and clutching his hand.

"Really?" asked Hiccup, a smile forming on his lips.

"Uh, no? Oh, fine. Hiccup, I have to stop you." sighed Astrid.

Hiccup's smile turned into a frown as he glared at his girlfriend.

"Please, milady?" asked Hiccup, using the nickname he had given her that could make her turn weak at the knees.

"No." said Astrid, chewing the inside of her cheek.

"Come on! Don't tell me you haven't been dreaming about the Flightmare? Going after it? Learning about it? _Training _it?" grinned Hiccup.

"I don't only think about training dragons." said Astrid indignantly.

"Oh yeah? Well what else do you think about?" asked Hiccup, stepping closer to her.

"You." answered Astrid.

"Sweet talk will get you no where, Hofferson. I'm going after the Flightmare."

"Dang it."

* * *

**So this was short aand horrible, but yeah, I hope you liked it!**

**Also, if you're a fan of my Titanic fic, there's a pole up on my profile about a, uh, questionable scene. So vote on that :)**

**Also, I apologise for any mistakes, my laptop's broken so I'm writing this on my phone.**


End file.
